


What if Dick Grayson tried to commit suicide?

by TrikaLika



Series: What if...? [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Whump, Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/pseuds/TrikaLika
Summary: What would it be like if Dick Grayson died? A man as theatrical and broken as Dick, being the original Robin who was created by a man who was a born planner. Dick knows how to act to make a death sound the way he wants it, but little does he know that someone has discovered his plan
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Garth & Dick Grayson, Lilith Clay & Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: What if...? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	What if Dick Grayson tried to commit suicide?

I was seeing Doctor House and it reminded me of a fanfic that I had read about Dick trying to kill himself (and I ended up losing her link, unfortunately I lost him).

I tried to imagine what it would be like if Dick tried to kill himself. From the form of suicide to reactions in general. And remembering that this would be a failed attempt, but if you want to use this thought to use it in some fic or something, I'm super excited to read it if possible.

**1 *: Suicide Method**

He would plan everything in the last details, because even if this action is often seen as "stupid" he is a bat and would refuse to let them discover that it was suicide if he somehow survives. It has to look like an accident, maybe a ghost killer.

He would align his fateful death shortly after a major drug bust, where he would have received a drug that made him dizzy and "accidentally" made him fall from a building. Death from falling, death doing something he loved, dying like his parents. Something beautiful from one point of view, tragic from another. And if he survived that fall, someone would save him before that or be resurrected by some misfortune in life. A perfect excuse for a perfect death.

Before that perfect death, Dick would act as usual but before that he would make it a point to talk to the people he loves so much and to be honest about how much he loves them. In addition to having videos saved for when he died, providing everything he feels for them having left them well located so they could be easily found.

The plan would be almost perfect, if the drug he used to have traces hadn’t pulled too much from him causing him to fall from the wrong building, one lower than planned

Grave wounded but not dead

  
**2 * Reactions:**

The family would be in a deep state of shock, trying to deal with things in the most apathetic way possible as they do not know how to deal with this type of situation. But at the same time that they don't notice their own pain, they notice each other's pain and are nervous about it, because they want to help them deal with it but they don't know how to do it. Dick dealt with emotions not them and that frustrates them.  
Duke is the only one who can keep this family running, helping to remind Damian to feed that he has school instead of sinking into the chair next to Dick until he wakes up. Helping Tim not to sink into superhero life like crazy and try to find Cass and Jason who disappeared.

When Dick's friends found out they ran to the hospital, and Lily has such a bad feeling about all of this. She sees that the others want to believe that everything was a pure accident, but God knows that Dick has been through so many things and that the whole situation is so bizarre, and Lily knows that the others feel something strange in this whole situation but she also knows that recognizing this they would notice that what is wrong can be something very bad.

Clark is trying to provide emotional support, but like Lily he knows there is something wrong with that. He tries to show them that he has something wrong, because Dick would never do any of this alone and especially if he had drugged, but he is being coerced into thinking like Bruce. And he's getting carried away.

**3 *: Awakening**

And in waking up Dick acted like the handsome actor he is, acting very sweetly as if he remembered nothing. A real showman, but there was a person who heard everything they said and didn't believe a word. The reason? They broke into Dick's apartment and discovered his witty plan, and now he doesn't know what to do with that information.

Dick fell from a building  
Dick fell because he wanted death  
Dick is broken  
Dick needs to be saved, _but who's going to save him?_

_Who discovered this secret? Tell me_


End file.
